The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head including a weight member having an improved configuration capable of easily hitting a golf ball high and excellent in the directional stability of hit balls.
Hitherto, various sorts of iron-type golf club heads have been proposed in order to improve the directional stability of hit balls and the flying distance.
For example, the following patent document 1 discloses an iron-type golf club head in which weight members having relatively high specific gravity are respectively embed in the toe portion, heel portion and sole portion of the club head.
Such club head can be provided with the lowered center of gravity and an increased moment of inertia around a vertical axis passing through the center of gravity of the head, therefore, the club head is excellent in the directional stability of hit balls, and it is easy to hit a golf ball high.
In the golf club head according to the patent document 1, however, there is room for improvement in the moment of inertia and lowering of the center of gravity.
[patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-319687